vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yosuke Hanamura
|-|Normal= |-|Jiraiya= |-|Susano-o= |-|Takehaya Susano-o= Summary Yosuke Hanamura is a playable character and one of the protagonists of Persona 4. He represents the Magician Arcana. Yosuke is Yu Narukami's best friend and second-in-command of the Investigation Team. Having moved in from the city, he initially found himself bored out of his mind and desperate for more action in his dreary rural life. After his school crush was mysteriously murdered not long after he and Yu had discovered the TV World, the two venture into the alternate reality to find clues as to the identity of the culprit. It is in the midst of this investigation that he encounters and confronts his Shadow, and upon accepting it, he obtains his Persona, Jiraiya. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Yosuke Hanamura Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Male Age: 16 at start of the game. 17 by the endgame and P4A Classification: Human, Member of the Investigation Team, Persona User, Magician Arcana, Captain Ressentiment (P4A) Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Persona 4=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Knives), Acrobatics, Summoning, Empowerment (Via Willpower. Users also take on the stats and affinities of their equipped Persona, even while they are not summoned), Magic, Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance Negation (actively with Wind Break, passively with Almighty Spells, which can bypass Resistances, Attack Nullification, Attack Reflection, Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification (can remove enemy buffs and special defenses against magic), Durability Negation (With ailments and/or absorption where applicable), Status Effect Inducement, Mind and Soul Manipulation (Ailments and support spells directly affect the target's mind and soul in different ways), Muteness Inducement (via Silence ailment), Empathic Manipulation (via Confusion ailment), Damage Boost, Forcefield Creation and Power Bestowal (can temporarily grant resistance to Air Manipulation) and Damage Reduction (Via Guard). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Limited Flight (Personas only), and Immortality (Type 8. Reliant on their user's soul. Personas only). Resistance/Absorption of Wind and Fire Manipulation. Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Via Team Glasses) as well as Status Effect Inducement, which includes Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness, Illusion Creation, Possession and Fear Manipulation. |-|Arena Exclusive=All previous abilities, Weapon Duplication, Poison Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation and Limited Teleportation (restricted to short-range). 'Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the Shadow Operatives) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge natural lightning) | Massively FTL+ in reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Yu Narukami and SEES) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Can take hits from the Persona 3 cast) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with kunai, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Team Glasses, and his Knives. | Team Glasses and his ultimate knives, Malakh. Intelligence: At least High, possibly higher. He was the brain of the Investigation Team alongside Yu before Naoto joined, and continues to notably contribute even after she does. However, due to his incessant boredom and lack of focus, his grades are stuck at average. Weaknesses: He and his Personas are weak to electricity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Yosuke's initial Persona is Jiraiya, his evolved Persona is Susano'o, and his ultimate Persona is Takehaya Susano'o. Persona 4 Golden Skills: *'Garudyne:' Deals heavy wind damage to one foe. *'Magarudyne:' Deals heavy wind damage to all foes. *'Brave Blade:' Deals severe physical damage to one enemy. *'Megido:' Deals medium Almighty damage to all foes. *'Diarahan:' Restores 1 ally to full health. *'Sukukaja:' Enhances 1 ally's agility. *'Masukukaja:' Enhances all allies' agility. *'Youthful Wind:' Moderately heals and enhances the agility of all allies. *'Dekaja:' Negates all enemies' stat buffs. *'Tentarafoo:' Confuses all foes. *'Makajam:' Silences 1 foe. *'Green Wall:' Increase resistance to wind attacks of 1 ally. *'Makara Break:' Negates anti-magic forcefields. *'Trafuri:' Instantly escape from battle. *'Evade Elec:' Triples evasion against electric attacks. *'Confuse Boost:' Increases the potency of confusion spells. *'Wind Boost:' Increases the damage of all wind attacks. *'Wind Amp:' Further increases the damage of all wind attacks. Persona 4 Arena Skills: *'Poison Kunai:' Yosuke is able to inflict poison with his knives. *'Kunai Duplication:' Yosuke is able to duplicate his kunai for thrown attacks. It is unknown how he does this, though it could be an application of his Empowerment, similar to how the Phantom Thieves can re-create their gear through willpower. *'Mirage Slash:' Yosuke jumps into the air before suddenly appearing back on the ground in a cloud of smoke to dash at and slice into his opponent. *'Shippu - Nagareboshi:' While Sukukaja is active, Yosuke lunges and knees his opponent, before flipping backwards in mid-air and showering them with kunai. Key: Persona 4 | End Game Persona 4/Arena Gallery Persona_4_arena_Yosuke (1).png|Josuke in P4A PQ_Yosuke_Hanamura_Render.png|Josuke in PQ Yosuke_Hanamura_P4DAN.png|Josuke in P4D Yosuke Hanamura (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Josuke in BBCTB Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Match: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Tricksters Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Game Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 7 Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Tier 2